Nightmarens
Nightmarens are the residents of Nightmare and creations of Wizeman, created from his own twisted ideas. They serve the purpose of stealing ideya and destroying NightopiaNiGHTS: Journey of Dreams manual "Characters: Wizeman",they are generally evil and obedient to Wizeman, with the notable exception of NiGHTS. It is stated that Nightmaren cannot steal red ideyaNiGHTS into Dreams manual "Nightopia in Peril". First Level Nightmaren First levels are the highest ranked and most powerful nightmaren and the only ones that have free will, and are the most intelligent of the nightmarens. NiGHTS and Reala are the only 1st levels, and are notable for their superior flying ability and their ability to paraloop.They where created as Wizeman's second-in command over the other nightmarens. Since NiGHTS rebelled from Wizeman's rule, Reala is tasked with placing NiGHTS in Ideya Palaces or NiGHTS Captures. Second Level Nightmaren Second levels are below power and rank to first levels but above third levels, they dwell in their own Nightmare and draw NiGHTS and the visitor there after NiGHTS had been freed from it's prison, there, a boss battle commences. Each 2nd level and Nightmare is allocated to a Nightopia in order to invade it, lead the third levels and retrieve NiGHTS for Wizeman, second level nightmares have the ability to create their own battlefields. The second level nightmarens are Jackle, Clawz, Gillwing, Puffy, Gulpo, Donbalon, Girania, Chamelan, Bomamba, Cerberus and Queen Bella. Third Level Nightmaren These are all the minor nightmaren creatures that appear throughout the gameplay and come in many forms, from the iconic Shleeps to the small Beezes, their purpose is to invade nightopia and steal ideya. They will attack NiGHTS but are easily dispatched by NiGHTS by Paralooping, Drill Attack, or Touch Dash. They serve as obstacles during gameplay. They are also known to actually chase and eat Nightopians in Journey of Dreams. 3rd-level Nightmarens are capable of easily beaten if Helen or William toss Blue Chips at them. Goodles It is unclear if Goodles follow the usual level system, their role is to apprehend NiGHTS and maintain and guard NiGHTS captures NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams manual "Characters: Goodles". They ride huge birds wich are unnamed. Unnamed shapeshifter nightmares During the dreamers intro cutscenes in both games, the first nightmares to be seeing are deformed dark nightmares with red glowing eyes who were disguised as humans before showing their true selfs, in NiGHTS into dreams they appear as deformed monsters, in NiGHTS Journey of dreams, they appear as dark smoke-like creatures with a smiley face. These nightmares have a very unique behavior, they completely vanish after seeing the light and they are not seeing ever again after the intro cutscenes, it's unkown what happen if these nightmares get the humans or what their purpose is or if they follow the usual level system, however they can manipulate the enviroment just like the second level nightmares, they also appear to be able to either teleport or turn invisible considering they appear out of nowhere in Will's intro, it's also unkown what are the limits of their shapeshifting abilities, considering one of them was capable to shapeshift into a projection of Helen's mom in Helen's intro. See Also * Unnamed Scrapped Nightmarens: List of nightmarens who were scrapped or disconsidered during the game's development. * Selph: The most famous deleted character from the NiGHTS series. References Gallery NIDNightmares1.jpg|Nightmares from Elliot's intro in NiGHTS into dreams. NIDNightmares2.jpg|A nightmare from Claris' intro in NiGHTS into dreams. JODNightmares1.jpg|Two nightmares disguised as soccer players behind Will in his opening cutscene in NiGHTS Journey of dreams. JODNightmares2.jpg|Will running away from nightmares in NiGHTS Journey of dreams. NiDBosses.jpg|Wizeman, Reala and every NiGHTS into dreams second level nightmare. NID3rdLN.jpg|Every NiGHTS into Dreams third level nightmare. JODMarens.jpg |Every NiGHTS Journey of dreams third level nightmare. NID3rdLN.jpg|Every NiGHTS into Dreams third level nightmare. NID3rdLN.jpg|Every NiGHTS into Dreams third level nightmare. Category:Nightmarens